


Тортик за падение

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Говорят, если гусар падал с коня, он устраивал грандиозную пьянку для всех свидетелей своего позора, чтобы к утру они все забыли. С тех пор прошли века, конный спорт стал местами детским и местами ЗОЖным, а традиция осталась. Только теперь за падение в конюшню носят тортики.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Тортик за падение

  



End file.
